1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to athletic and/or protective surface mats for participating in various activities including wrestling, martial arts, tumbling and cheerleading, which may take the form of wrestling mats, training mats, tumbling mats and carpet, and more particularly, a system and method of interlocking sections of such mats.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Participants in athletic activities use mats for protection. If the mat is provided in multiple sections, as it often is for easy storage and shipping, the sections need to be connected together before use. The standard connecting devices used for this purpose have been tape and hook and loop fastener strips (i.e. Velcro®).
However, tape is expensive and must be replaced regularly. Hook and loop strips are not easy to clean, do not lay flat and form an abrasive edge along the sides of the mat sections which the hook and loop strips attach together. Further, connecting and disconnecting both tape and hook and loop strips cause stress on the mat surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method of interlocking sections of athletic or other protective surface mats which forms a continuing connecting surface which is resilient and which attaches the mat sections to each other securely but which permits the mat sections to be easily and quickly attached together and detached from each other. Further, the interlocking closure should permit easy cleaning and create a seal which prevents liquids and particulate matter from being received between the sides of the interlocked mat sections. The system should be relatively inexpensive to fabricate and mount securely to the mat sections. It should also permit the mat sections to be connected together using a roller or similar mechanical pressure applying device.